


S.T.I.L.E.S.

by cuddlepuss



Series: Name Poems [18]
Category: Stiles Stilinski - Fandom, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Word Rhyme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1699784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlepuss/pseuds/cuddlepuss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lets see how young Master Stilinski fares, verbally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	S.T.I.L.E.S.

S is for Steady,  
You keep your head.  
T is for Trouble,  
Watch out or you’re dead.  
I is for Innocent,  
Some things pass you by.  
L is for Loyal,  
Even while on the fly.  
E is for Ernest,  
Your desire to aid.  
S is for Serious,  
Attention is paid.

Stiles for all you’re a bit of a goof,  
No-one can deny you care there’s the proof.  
Researching and seeking to find out what you can,  
Even if you are ‘just a human’.

Werewolves and demons, witches and more,  
All of these you have seen come to the door.  
Though you often get into hot water,  
Your ADHD makes the troubles seem shorter.

Keep up the good work, they rely on you,  
And don’t let them make out they don’t, they do.  
Keep up the lacrosse and helping friends,  
That’s what makes life so worthwhile in the end.


End file.
